Cuerda floja
by MiloLM
Summary: Y él camina sobre una cuerda floja, que es su salvación para pasar sobre todas las muertes que ha dejado ocurrir. Y la soga se tambalea pero. (Él no quiere caer.)


**Título:** Cuerda floja.

**Personaje principal:** Ray.

**Personajes secundarios: **Isabella, Emma, Norman, Yūgo.

**Pairings:** -

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Arco de Grace Field - Arco del búnker - Arco de los Siete Muros.

**Advertencias: **Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y bastante dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Tragedia, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2740

**Notas: **esto en realidad es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió luego de darme cuenta de que en realidad Ray cree que Isabella está muerta, lo que está comprobado gracias a las ilusiones de los Siete Muros. Hace poco dijeron que se trataba de las propias mentes que se encontraban dentro, por eso mismo estaban todos los niños que Ray vio morir sin hacer nada, como Connie o Cedi, y entre ellos, Isabella.

Él seguramente cree que Isabella murió por culpa suya y que no pudo hacer nada para salvarla.

_(Esto me hace pensar de nuevo en si Isabella en verdad sigue con vida o si ya está bien muerta :'u)_

La canción que me inspiró a escribirla fue Tightrope de The Greatest Showman 3

**Notas 2: **¿por qué las mejores ideas aparecen mientras estoy en clases?

* * *

**Summary: **Y él camina sobre una cuerda floja, que es su salvación para pasar sobre todas las muertes que ha dejado ocurrir. Y la soga se tambalea pero. (Él no quiere caer.)

* * *

I.

Tiene cinco años y— y no quiere morir.

(_Quiere vivir un año más. Quiere vivir cinco años más. Quiere vivir veinte años más —aunque suene imposible._)

Por eso no acepta ser inútil ni débil ni tonto, y se llena la cabecita de niño pequeño de conocimiento y de poder y de entendimiento. Sus ojitos de cristal oscuro se empolvan en horror y desdén con el tiempo de ver a más y más niños ser llevados con cariño y una sonrisa dulce al matadero, a los platos, a los estómagos de esos demonios repulsivos que asoman sus miradas espectrales en lo recóndito de su mente, torturando sus sueños, rasguñando sus esperanzas.

(_Ray quiere prenderse fuego a veces._)

Pero no se detiene simplemente por las heridas menores en su infantil cuerpecito de infante desolado, e ignora las miradas crueles y heladas de Mamá —_de su madre_, de la que le dio a luz, la que le cantó una canción de cuna que siempre ha de espantar sus temores y momentos en los que su mente tiende a romperse en pedacitos y no le quede más que rejuntarlos con rapidez, en silencio, pidiendo que nadie nunca note sus piezas remendadas con hilos finos y tan fáciles de cortar—. Se centra entonces en conseguir los números más altos entre los demás niños, aunque nunca es suficiente porque Norman siempre le gana y eso, eso a veces es un poco frustrante, _vale_, pero es gracias a ello que su amigo sigue allí, a su lado, viviendo en una mentira dulce y al mismo tiempo ácida. Su ignorancia y la de los demás pequeños del orfanato lo mantiene seguro.

(_Los envidia en secreto, sólo un poco._)

Y no es como él, nadie es como él, quien camina presuroso entre escombros de una batalla que nunca nadie ha ganado. Ni siquiera Isabella, a quien alguna vez, en algún momento que prefiere olvidar ahora mismo, admiró por su fortaleza y determinación y sus innegables ganas de vivir pese a todo lo demás, en tanto carga consigo una infancia pintada en un cuadro que ha sido desgarrado por esos seres y otros humanos.

_Y, está bien_, se permite sentir un poco de lástima por ella. Y le comprende y no la juzga (como lo hace Emma, como lo hace Norman), porque si se trataba de vivir tras perderlo todo, el sacrificar muchas cosas se vuelve un poco más fácil de lograr.

Así que, en algún instante de una noche cualquiera, acostado y arropado en su cama se pregunta en qué hubiese pasado de él si hubiera nacido como una niña —maldecida, con un futuro pintado de negro y fingiendo ser amable—. En ese caso, podría estar asegurado el hecho de que sobreviviría, por supuesto, llevando la misma vida que Isabella. Caminando sobre una cuerda floja que en algún punto se va a romper y lo va a echar junto a los cuerpos de aquellos que mandó a ser devorados.

(_Ya está caminando sobre esa cuerda, no obstante._)

La idea de existir así es grotesca —_pero_ no tanto como la de prenderse fuego en medio de la casa donde niños inocentes duermen tranquilos y cálidos.

Así que desecha ese pensamiento y se dedica a soñar de nuevo, cantando en su interior la melodía aquella que jamás le ha dejado caer.

* * *

II.

Ya tiene once años y— y todavía está vivo.

Entonces Emma y Norman finalmente lo saben, descubren el secreto del orfanato. Y ambos ayudan un poco y él quiere creer, o más bien, _le obligan a creer_ que será posible salir todos de allí, de esa granja que ha estado criándolos para ser aperitivos de monstruos.

Pero entonces Isabella le descubre y, aunque trate de detenerla, ella es más fuerte y sus orbes cargados de frialdad siguen allí (él les teme un poco y siente retroceder y desear correr con todas sus fuerzas, para esconderse en soledad y cantar una y otra vez la canción que no tiene nombre).

Y luego los huesos de Emma se quiebran como una ramita inútil.

Y Norman se va.

Ya no encuentra nada por lo que continuar.

Y simplemente ahora quiere gritar y gritar —pero su garganta ha sido cortada por las tijeras malditas de un trato que es algo así como una promesa de su alma al diablo sólo para salvar a alguien más (y que no ha sido cumplido)—, porque su cabeza aún no logra entender por qué todo cayó tan rápido y tan fácil cuando se había esmerado _tanto_ en no soltar las manos temblorosas de esos dos niños que apenas se acostumbraban al hecho de ver morir a sus queridos (e inútiles) hermanitos (carnada sacrificada).

Pero entonces solamente se ríe y observa, callado, el cómo la mujer que debía quererlo más que a nada se encarga de taparle los ojos y cerrarle las salidas hacia ese mundo libre que tantas veces anheló alcanzar y.

(—Mamá... ¿Acaso quieres que termine como tú?)

Las heridas le queman. Tiene frío, tiene sueño, tiene miedo. Isabella se ha encargado de que el collar de perro guardián le apriete tanto el cuello que no pueda abrir la boca sino para aullar sus lamentos diminutos. Los hilos de títere en sus muñecas y tobillos lo mantienen preso al inframundo, esperando la hora en que sea completo su madurez para cercenar su cabeza y devorarla de un bocado.

—Ah... Qué maldito asco.

* * *

III.

Entonces ya tiene doce años y— y quiere morir.

(_Y cree que finalmente arderá en llamas pero—_)

Pero luego es Emma quien, con palabras de Norman en la boca y una bofetada que más que dolerle en la cara le duele en el alma y el corazón, le obliga otra vez a despertar y posiblemente creer. Y gracias a ello (casi) todos salen de allí y huyen, huyen, huyen para nunca más volver.

Isabella los despide con una sonrisa dulce que nunca ha visto, como una verdadera madre, como la madre que ha querido ver y abrazar desde hace tanto tiempo.

Todo ha sucedido tan rápido y la cuerda ha estado firme hasta entonces —pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

IV.

De pronto tiene trece años y— y no le desagrada su rutina.

Al menos, eso dice —o piensa —o quiere creer qué. Desea pensar que así está bien aunque en realidad no se lo merezca ni un poco, porque es un imbécil egoísta que no debería estar allí luego de todas las veces que sacrificó a sus compañeros y lo dispuesto que estaba a continuar haciéndolo (con ellos, con los que ahora le sonríen en las mañanas dentro del búnker al que se atreven a llamar hogar a pesar de las negaciones del Señor con que no, no es así). La culpa lo corroe con lentitud y siente querer llorar.

Mas no lo hace. No es algo realmente necesario. Y su boca se curvea en una sonrisa un poco cansada, un poco feliz, un poco solitaria. Pero ellos no lo notan —o fingen no hacerlo— y moviendo sus manos se dirigen a comer lo que ha cazado en la madrugada junto con el hombre de feo temperamento.

Y, está bien, no es que _odie _a Yūgo o algo por el estilo. No ha odiado a nadie más que los demonios en su corta vida —ni siquiera a Isabella, sorprendentemente— y no va a hacerlo contra un humano. Aunque debería admitir que el adulto tiende a sacarlo de quicio y entonces Emma debe intervenir y calmarlos a los dos.

_Pero está bien_, piensa, y se ríe un poco junto a él en las tardes de exploración fuera del refugio, en donde ambos se encargan de cuidar que no haya enemigos monstruosos cerca. Y es que en realidad, no importa el tiempo que pase o lo mucho que finjan que no es así, se preocupan por aquellos pequeños que han salido de un lugar precioso (que era un engaño) para huir a un mundo libre que solamente trata de asesinarlos sin piedad. En silencio, esas ideas no los deja dormir.

Entonces encuentran algo más en común y—

(De pronto siente que tiene un tipo de padre, _o un intento de eso_, o algo así. Pero no va a admitirlo nunca, por supuesto. Porque tiene dignidad y una reputación de chico rudo que mantener —aunque en el fondo sea un niño de mamá y eso Emma y Norman siempre lo supieron.)

—Hey, viejo. No trates mal a los niños.

—No lo hago, Cíclope.

Está bien. Al menos no le ha gruñido como perro rabioso o apuntado con su pistola.

Yūgo ya no es tan molesto como antes, como cuando recién lo había visto, como el idiota resentido (consigo mismo) con el mundo demoníaco y todo ente que habite en esa asquerosa tierra con olor a podredumbre y desesperación. Como en los días en los que tenía los ojos oscuros —casi iguales a los suyos, wow— en algún punto muerto, imaginando cosas sobre sí que nunca fueron verdad, que le habían sacado mechones blancos entre su melena negra —también como la suya, y eso no es un lindo pensamiento—. Pero luego él se recompone y sus piezas quebradas y cortantes se desgastan para no dañar más, y se unen de manera torpe e insegura, simplemente porque.

Porque Emma— _porque ellos_, todos ellos le han salvado, de alguna manera, y le han sacado de su cuarto con las paredes rasgadas y pintadas de nombres que avecinan recuerdos dolorosos y.

Pero también recuerdos amables, de una vida de ensueño (como la suya), de unos amigos inseparables, de un amor que quizá nunca entienda no importa cuántos años pasen —no lo ha logrado con Isabella, con él menos lo haría.

Yūgo es igual a ellos, sólo que lo ha perdido todos. Ellos no. Pero al mismo tiempo se han conseguido entre sí, y luego a los de Goldy Pond, a Lucas, a Oliver, a Violet y los que le siguen. _Así que está bien_, supone, pensando seriamente en la gran familia que de pronto se ha unido y conforman una más grande aún. Y es que de verdad ha decidido que son familia— eso no quita que anden discutiendo por lo que van a comer en el almuerzo.

(_Ahora su caminata sobre la cuerda floja se detiene porque pareciera que alguien le sujeta y ha decidido protegerle._)

Y los quiere mucho, mucho, mucho. Son tan preciados que, de ser necesario, daría su vida por cualquiera de ellos, y— y es una verdadera lástima que Yūgo tenga el mismo pensamiento.

Entonces aparece Andrew con su ejército. No es un demonio, y Ray de nuevo recuerda que hay humanos que traicionan a su raza y no poseen sentimientos ni un alma siquiera. Y lo odia, lo odia tanto que le duele, casi como ver caer a sus hermanos, a sus amigos, a su familia. A Cris que dulcemente jamás llegó a merecerse algo tan cruel.

(_Ray, los demonios también tienen apariencia humana, ¿no es así?_)

Y es cuando ya no hay salidas más que un sacrificio que no quieren tomar como un hecho, y se mienten creyendo que todo va a terminar bien, que Yūgo y Lucas van a lograr escapar del refugio triunfantes luego de derrotar a Andrew. Van a reunirse con ellos, Lucas contando cabezas para asegurarse que todos estuviesen allí (y los que no también) y Yūgo llamándolos por los feos apodos. Ray y Emma entonces agradecerían al cielo el verlos enfrente suyo y todos tomarían acción de inmediato para llegar a un lugar seguro cuanto antes y tratar mejor a Cris.

Pero la explosión arruina sus planes.

Y él cumple sus trece y medio y— y pierde a alguien más.

Vuelve a caminar con cautela, tambaleándose por haber sido abandonado.

* * *

V.

Cuando tiene catorce las cosas se ponen feas pero—

Hay una esperanza.

(Y es que Norman es listo y frío y cruel de repente. Y Emma es demasiado amable y ama, ama, ama con todo su corazón, a todo el mundo, incluso a los demonios que le han arrebatado su vida entera y sus sueños pero no sus esperanzas.

Así que decide salvarlos aún eso signifique su propia muerte.)

—Es tan tonta.

Pero los caminos que debe elegir son peligrosos y tienen el aspecto a muerte y sufrimiento. Y él ya no quiere sufrir ni un poco más, que ha estado haciéndolo callado durante casi toda su vida en el orfanato y quizá en los últimos meses por culpa de la pérdida del intento torpe de una figura paterna para todos los niños que hubieren estado salvos en B06-32 —pero que ya no lo están.

(_Más para él, que siempre quiso aprender todo sobre una verdadera familia aunque sonara de lo más cursi posible._)

Al final sigue a la niña de terco actuar y sentimientos de un sol— o mil soles, en realidad. Y piensa que confiar en ella estaría bien, porque lo único que sacrificarían sería su propia vida y eso, eso no es del todo alentador, _vale_, pero prefiere hacer algo en vez de seguir viviendo sus días cargando con una culpa que no es suya ni de nadie, pero a la que se aferra porque se siente hundido en lo más oscuro de una infancia sin felicidad genuina.

Y camina, camina, camina. Hacia los Siete Muros, hacia su posible muerte, hacia la ilusión de Grace Field, de Connie, de Cedi, de sus demás hermanitos y de Isabella, quien con lástima y a la vez alegría le observa a unos simples pasos de distancia. Su visión entonces se pinta de colores amatistas y claros, es bello. Pero no tarda en diluirse de entre sus brazos por un velo negro, transformando su color a uno oscuro, a uno aterrador.

(—_No es verdad no es verdad no es verdad. No puede ser verdad._)

Y corre, a pesar de que sabe que puede caerse al vacío y a su muerte. Trata de mantener un equilibrio (_imaginario, falso, real, ilusorio, confuso, claro_) al menos por unos días más, unos momentos más. Y tantea al aire, con los dedos entumecidos, buscando un soporte, pero no encuentra nada. El corazón le bombea con más fuerza y se marea.

La cabeza le duele.

La cuerda se rompe y—

(_La verdad es que_

_nunca estuvo caminando en el aire._)

Emma de nuevo le dice que los demás, los niños, su familia —Norman, Música, Sung-joo, Cris, Phil, Don, Gilda, Anna, Nat (Yūgo, Lucas, Isabella)—, las personas que más ama, los están esperando afuera.

Entonces la soga se enreda entre sus manos y él toma la decisión de escalar.

* * *

VI.

Ray de pronto no quiere contar sus años de vida y—

El sol del mundo humano es cálido.

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
